


Trust Me

by ShadeCrawler



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Restraints, Stockholm Syndrome, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeCrawler/pseuds/ShadeCrawler
Summary: It’s been almost four weeks since Virgil had been kidnapped by Deceit. He was beginning to lose hope.





	Trust Me

It’s been almost four weeks.

Deceit took great pleasure in telling Virgil how much time has passed each time he came around. He would rub at Virgil’s wrists tenderly and whisper the date in his ears. He would smile oily at him and say, “It seems like those Light Sides aren’t in a hurry to come to find you, are they?”

Virgil didn’t want to believe him. He had been accepted, he was part of the family! They would come, they had to come. But, so far, they hadn’t come.

Deceit never hurt him. Virgil’s body was at the same condition that it had been in when Deceit had taken him. If he refused to eat, Deceit shoved food down his throat. Deceit gave him three bottles a water a day and expected him to finish each one. He never hurt him.

“Why would I want to hurt you, Dear one?” Deceit said when Virgil asked why Deceit wasn’t hurting him. “The two of us are friends. I just needed to take you out of a bad situation that’s all. It’ll become clearer when you accept it. We’ll be able to undo these ropes, at the very lest.” He tugged at the ropes holding Virgil’s wrists over his head.

Virgil had been in the same position for so long. Sitting in a chair, ankles tied to the legs of said chair, and arms restrained and held over his head. He hadn’t been outside this empty room since he was brought in. His body had passed the point of pain and was just numb.

The worst part? Virgil was beginning to believe what Deceit was saying.

Why hasn’t anyone come for him? Were they even looking for him? Did Thomas know he was missing? Did he care? Hadn’t Virgil proven himself by now? Why hadn’t anyone come?

He asked himself these questions at the start of the fourth week. It had been a month. He was beginning to lose hope.

“Four weeks! You have with me for a whole month, Dear Heart.” Deceit said happily. He patted Virgil’s cheek softly. “I’ve missed you while you were gone, Dear Ann.”

Virgil pulled away from the soft touch. “Don’t call me that.” He muttered bitterly. Deceit smiled at him patronizingly, like he was a small child throwing a tantrum.

“Very well.” He turned around and crouched by the door, where he had placed a large duffle bag. “I’ve brought a nice treat for you today, Virgil.” He zipped open the bag and pulled out a can of grape soda, Virgil’s favourite. “Not the most healthy of treats, but I can happily say that you’ve earned it! You’ve cooperated so well recently.”

Virgil looked at the soda dispassionately. Even the sight of his favourite drink couldn’t lift his spirits. Maybe because the last time he had one was the night before he had been taken. Logan had given him a full glass of it, with a bendy straw bobbing in it. Logan had smiled at him and wished him good night.

He missed Logan. He missed his family.

“Come now, Virgil.” Deceit grinned as he popped the can open. “You used to love grape soda. Do you remember when Thomas first tried this? I thought that you were take off with excitement. I had to stop you from getting Thomas addicted to it just so you could have more of it. You were so young back then.” Deceit walked towards him and ran his free hand tenderly through Virgil’s hair. “I’m sorry that those Light Sides ever corrupted you, my dear.” 

Deceit tipped the can against Virgil’s lip, waiting for Virgil to take a drink. Virgil stared at him before he gave in and opened his lips. The taste of the drink was the same as it always was. But, somehow, it didn’t make Virgil happy like it usually did.

“I was thinking of bringing in some books for you! A few poem books, some notebooks for you to write in. That would, of course, mean untying your arms for a few hours every day but, I think that you’ve earned my trust.” Deceit took the can back from Virgil’s mouth and stepped back. “Good drink, little lightning blot?”

Virgil smacked his lips and nodded. The nickname was a favourite of Deceits. It wasn’t one of the names his family called him. Patton loved to call him his Shadowling. Logan called him Stormcloud. Roman, while having a wide arrange of nicknames for the Anxious Side, usually called him his Dark and Stormy Knight. The fact that Deceit didn’t call him one of those names was the only good part of this. Virgil didn’t think that he could handle Deceit using those special names.

“You’re not very talkative today, are you? That’s alright.” Deceit tossed the empty can into the duffle bag. “I remember when you went weeks at a time without saying a word. I admit, it worried me at first but I grew to understand. The world just gets very loud at times, doesn’t it?”

Virgil shrugged awkwardly. The world wasn’t very loud in here. Unless Deceit was in here with him, it was erringly silent.

“I wonder if you still write sonnets. Do you?” Deceit waited a few moments and when Virgil didn’t respond, continued. “I still have the first poem you gave me, did you know that? It wasn’t very well written, I do admit, but it fills me with joy every time I read -”

A bang cut Deceit off and caused Virgil to jump. Deceit turned to the door and stared as the loud bang was followed by a series of noises that sounded like doors being opened and slammed shut. Virgil trembled as the sounds came closer. What was going on?

“Ah,” Deceit’s smile wavered. “Don’t be afraid. It’s probably just Pride coming to show me his new creation, that’s all. I’ll go see what he wants and send him on his way.” He turned back to the Anxious Side and cupped Virgil’s face in his hands. “Breathe deeply, little lightning blot. I’ll take care of it.”

Deceit turned on his heel and, kicking the duffle bag out of his way, opened the door and left the room, locking the door on his way. Virgil was left alone, listening to Deceit’s footsteps walk away.

He trembled and tears leaked down his cheeks. He wanted to believe that his friends were coming for him but, what if they weren’t? What if it was just Pride? What if Deceit was right?

Voices came from outside the door, starting as a hissed conversation and rising to something just below a screaming match, though Virgil couldn’t make out any words. Whoever Deceit was speaking with, it sure wasn’t Pride.

What was going on?

Virgil almost jumped out of his chair when a shout echoed from under his cell door. “ **I DON’T CARE IF YOU ARE ONE OF MY SIDES! IF YOU DON’T OPEN THAT DOOR AND LET HIM OUT RIGHT NOW, I WILL BEAT YOU ALL THE WAY THROUGH THE MINDSCAPE**!”

Thomas? Why was Thomas here? How did Thomas even get here, wherever here was? Virgil’s head was spinning. Thomas, Thomas never sounded like that. He had never heard Thomas threaten someone in his whole life, let alone with violence. His voice was filled with anger and tinged with power. Virgil sunk back in his chair. Thomas had never spoken to one of his Sides like that.

The door swung open and Thomas marched in, dragging Deceit behind him by the arm. Roman was one step behind him with his sword at the back of Deceit’s neck. Deceit had a sour look on his face which changed into concern when he met Virgil’s eyes. 

“Don’t listen to what they say, dear Ann!” Deceit called to him, concern dripping from his voice. “Thomas doesn’t know what he’s doing, those Light Sides have made him a straight mess!”

“I’ll have you know I’m not a straight anything!” Thomas snapped. His hair was a mess and Virgil could see that he probably hasn’t changed his clothes or showered for a few days. He looked horrible.  “But, if I am a mess, it’s because you stole away my anxiety and locked him up!” Thomas let go of Deceit in anger. Roman quickly grabbed onto his arm and pulled him to his chest, bringing his sword to rest at Deceit’s throat.

Thomas turned to him and Virgil waited to either run, cry, or both. Thomas looked worse than he ever had and it was his fault. Oh, Thomas looked so angry, but it melted into worry when he saw Virgil. He rushed to Virgil and took his wrists in his hands.

Thomas moaned in sympathy. “Oh, Virgil. It’s going to okay, we’ll get you out of here, I promise.” Thomas began to fiddle with the ropes surrounding Virgil wrists in an attempt to free Virgil from his binds. Virgil glanced between him and Roman in confusion. What was happening?

Roman was staring at Virgil in heartbreak. “I’m so sorry that we didn’t find you sooner, my Dark and Stormy Knight.” Roman apologized. He had his muscles locked around Deceit. “But, we’re here now. Everything is going to be okay.” 

Virgil flicked his eyes to each person in his cell, not really understanding. Was, was he free? Was he going home?

Thomas gave a relieved cry he managed to untie the ropes and caught Virgil’s wrists before they fell. Virgil hissed with pain. His muscles were so sore and tense, he couldn’t even move them. He let Thomas move his arms down so they hung at his sides, more tears falling down his eyes. Thomas gently wiped Virgil’s tears away and moved down to get to work on his ankles.

“Virgil, listen to me,” Deceit started but trailed off when Roman pushed the sword into his neck, a thin cut opening at the base of his throat.

“One more word,” Roman warned, eyes flicking between Deceit and Virgil. “And I’ll cut your neck open. We’ll see how you feel after a few weeks of regeneration.” Deceit gulped nervously and gave a low nod.

“Patton and Logan are on their way,” Thomas muttered. “We split ourselves up into two teams so we could search two spots at once. But, they’re coming.”

Virgil could only choke out, “You, you never split up, you useless morons.” Roman barked out a laugh and Thomas cracked a smile.

“There’s our Storm Cloud.” Thomas grinned up at him. Virgil was going to answer but snapped his head up at the sound of footsteps racing towards his room. He shrunk back in his chair but Thomas just murmured reassurances and continued to work at the stubborn knots. 

Logan skidded to a stop in the doorway, Patton right beside him. Patton broke out into tears when he saw him, ducked around Logan and threw himself at Virgil, wrapping his arms around the younger Side. Logan’s face broke into a relieved grin and tears shone in his eyes.

“Oh, oh Virge!” Patton cried into the top of Virgil’s head. Virgil didn’t respond aside from a new flow of tears and a hitching of his breath. His arms twitched but he couldn’t do anything without pain racing up and down his body. He was so sore.

Logan nodded and moved to stand next to Roman. “I’m, I’m glad to see you’re okay, Virgil.” He turned his gaze to Deceit and the warmth seeped right out of it, leaving only frost behind. “I apologize so much for not realizing where you were sooner. It seems that Deceit here chose his hiding hole carefully.”

Virgil closed his eyes and his trembling got worse. Patton cooed and crouched down so he was on Virgil’s eye level. He cupped Virgil’s face, just like Deceit had just a few minutes ago, and rubbed soothing circles into his cheeks with his thumbs. He then took Virgil’s wrist and rubbed at them, in an attempt to get circulation back.

Thomas swore under his breath, causing Virgil to open his eyes in surprise, and sat back on his heels. “He tied his knots too tight. I can’t get them.”

Logan clenched his hands into fists and snarled at Deceit. “Did you even think of his blood circulation when you tied him up!?” Deceit just rolled his eyes in response.

“Of course I did, Logic.” He snarked back. “I untied his limbs while he was sleeping and made sure that he wouldn’t lose circulation.” The two Sides glared at each other in mutual hatred before Logan broke eye contact and pulled a pocket knife from his pant’s pocket, passing it to Thomas who quickly put it to work, cutting through the first knot easily and moving onto Virgil’s second ankle.

“So, what will we be doing with Lie, Lie birdy here?” Roman asked, jerking his captive and earning Deceit another thin cut.

Virgil caught Deceit’s eyes. He looked so scared, for both himself and Virgil. A spark of sympathy burned in his stomach against his will. He didn’t want to feel sorry for Deceit, Deceit was the reason he was even in this mess. But, Deceit had never hurt him. Did he really deserve to be hurt on Virgil’s behalf?

“Don’t,” Virgil faltered when everyone turned his eyes to him. “Don’t hurt him. He, he never hurt me. He wasn’t,” Virgil ducked his head. “He never hurt me.”

Thomas shook his head and Patton stood up and walked away trembling. Roman tightened his hold on Deceit and Logan looked like he was losing control of his already high emotions. “The fact that Deceit actually made you think that, makes me angrier than I’ve ever been.” Thomas said bluntly. “He’s been talking to you right? Telling you stuff?” Virgil nodded nervously. “That’s him hurting you. Deceit kept you locked in a room, with your limbs restrained, and he was the only one you could talk to. He has been hurting you this whole time.”

Logan nodded eagerly. “Thomas is correct. It seems that Deceit was attempting to induce Stockholm Syndrome and the fact that you are defending him shows that we arrived just in time.” He walked forwards and took Virgil’s hands in his. “You are not to blame for any of this. This was all Deceit’s fault and he knew exactly what he was doing. He knew what he was doing every second you were in this cell.”

“All I did, I did to help you, Virgil!” Deceit cried. “You know-” He was cut off by Roman wrapping a hand around his mouth. Virgil teared up and lowered his head. What if Deceit was telling the truth? Maybe he did think, in his twisted mind, that Virgil had needed him to do this.

“I think!” Patton said in a forced cheery tone. “That we should get our little Shadowling here away from Deceit.” He turned to Thomas and Virgil could see the cold anger in Patton’s eyes. “Almost done there kiddo?”

Thomas nodded and snapped through the last of Virgil’s restrains. Virgil slumped over, not able to hold himself up. Logan caught him immediately and picked him up, cradling Virgil against his chest. He stood up, easily supporting Virgil’s thin frame. “As for what we should do with Deceit, I believe that we should keep him in a controlled environment for the time being.” Logan said.

Thomas moved his gaze to Deceit. “Guys,” He began slowly and calmly. “If I were to lock someone in their room, would they be able to leave?” Deceit jerked to and tried to catch Virgil’s eyes but Logan pressed Virgil’s face to his shoulder gently, effectively stopping Deceit before he started.

“No,” Roman answered. “You’re the boss, Thomas. If you lock him in his room, he’ll stay in his room.” Thomas nodded and stood up, his eyes never leaving Deceit’s. 

“Then here’s the plan. We’re splitting up.” Thomas announced. Virgil moaned in despair, making Thomas grin. “Roman and I will go to Deceit’s room and lock him in. Patton, Logan, you two get Virgil to the Commons. I want it on lockdown. No one gets in or out unless it’s us, and make absolutely sure that it’s us.”

“Understood.” Logan nodded, turned on his heel and made his way out of the cell, Patton coming into step beside him. Virgil buried his head in Logan’s neck so he wouldn’t have to look at Deceit on his way out. Roman called a soft farewell to Virgil as they left.

“We’re going to have to walk a little before we can sink out, hun,” Patton told Virgil quietly. “Not very far. But, Deceit put his hideout far enough into the Subconscious that it’s difficult to sink in and out from here. We’ll be home in no time though, so don’t worry.”

Virgil nodded and said nothing. He pressed his face further into Logan’s neck and got a whiff of Logan’s favourite cologne, making him tear up. His cell had smelt largely of his own body, sweaty and dirty. He supposed that he was just lucky that he wasn’t actually human and didn’t need to deal with the need to go to the bathroom.

“Perhaps you should rest, Virgil. Go to sleep and we’ll be in the Common Room when you awake.” Logan suggested. Virgil tensed up and shook his head. Immediately, his mind started to spiral. What if this was all just a dream and the moment he drifted off he would wake back up tied to that chair? What if this was all just a trick by Deceit. What if this was Deceit’s way of showing Virgil that no one would ever come for him?

“Please, no.” He begged. Virgil shook in Logan’s grasp and tears made their way down his face. “Please, don’t, I can’t. I can’t, please.” Logan stopped and Patton pulled Virgil away from Logan just enough so that he could look in Virgil’s eyes.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Patton said gently. “Nothing going to happen, I promise. It’s okay if you need to close your eyes for a bit.” Virgil shook his head frantically. He couldn’t, he couldn’t, he couldn’t.

“Virgil,” Logan said. He tightened his hold on the Anxious Side. “What are you afraid of? You can tell us.” Virgil ducked his head.

“What if this is just a dream?” He muttered. “I don’t want it to just be another lie.” Patton quickly shook his head.

“It’s not a dream hon.” He assured Virgil. “We’re here and we’re bringing you home. I promise.” Virgil rubbed at his eyes and sobbed. How could he trust what they were saying? Logan gently wiped away Virgil’s tears.

“Virgil, ask me something that only you and I would know.” He ordered. Virgil blinked in confusion before complying.

“What’s your favourite dad joke?” Patton perked up and looked at Logan, as interested in his answer as Virgil was.

Logan sighed. “My favourite ‘dad joke’ is the one about the Chess Masters that Thomas used at Vidcon. I told this to you in confidence while in my room. I was going over a schedule for that week and you were reading a poem book that I had loaned to you.” Virgil felt himself relaxing with every word Logan spoke. Patton must’ve picked up on what Logan was doing because he went next.

“I gave you a card,” He said. “It had a picture with all of us and a heart on it. It said you are family!” He reached out and petted Virgil’s hair. “You have it hidden inside the cover of your pillow. You told me it’s there so if you have a nightmare, you can take it out and look at it. We were making cookies in the kitchen when you told me about it.”

Virgil slowly nodded. Maybe, maybe this wasn’t a dream. Those things that Logan and Patton had said were only known between him and them. Deceit couldn’t know about them.

“When Roman and Thomas get back to the Commons, you can ask them a question as well. I promise Virgil, we are who we say we are.” Logan said. He started walking again and Patton took Virgil’s hand. Virgil slumped back against Logan and tried to memorize where they were going. They kept going down hallways, turning left then right, on and on until Virgil lost track of how many turns they had taken. 

Virgil closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. The tension slowly left his body before he drifted off.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Virgil’s eyes snapped open. He couldn’t make out anything. The room he was in was pitch black. He was lying on a bed with a thin blanket laid over him. There were no ropes tying his arms and legs down. He could hear whispers coming from somewhere, maybe from another room?

He tried to move to sit up but his limbs wouldn’t cooperate. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He pushed down the hope that was rising.

“Just a dream.” He whispered to himself. “It was nothing but a dream.” Deceit had just moved him, that was all. Nothing had changed. The others hadn’t found him, he was still Deceit’s captive, he was never going to go-

“Virgil? Sweetheart, are you awake?” Virgil’s mind slammed to a halt and he clenched his eyes closed. That sounded like Patton but it couldn’t be. It was Deceit, it was just Deceit pretending to be Patton. He wasn’t home, he wasn’t, he wasn’t.

A weight landed on Virgil’s bed and some fingers brushed back his hair. “I know you’re awake, kiddo.” Virgil tensed and he wished that he could move. A sigh came from above and the fingers continued to lightly run through his hair.

“You came to me one night.” The voice whispered. “It was the night after you ducked out and we came to get you back. You had your hood pulled up over your head and your hands were shaking. You looked so nervous and scared.”

Virgil couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Because what the voice, Deceit he tried to remind himself, was saying was true. He remembered that night. But, how did Deceit know about it?

“I asked you if everything was okay. You nodded and asked if you could come in. I brought you in and we sat down in my bean bags. You then told me that you knew that I would never lie to you.” The voice, Deceit, it was Deceit, said. “You didn’t even give me a chance to answer before you, you asked if we had told the truth. If you were really accepted?”

Virgil opened his eyes apprehensively. Sitting beside him was Patton. He was looking up at the ceiling and had one hand clenched in his lap. Tears burned in Virgil’s eyes.

Patton kept talking, seemingly not having noticed that Virgil had his eyes open. “I couldn’t speak, I was caught so off guard. I didn’t know what to say. You kept talking. You said that you would understand if we were just doing it for a video or for Thomas or, or even if it was just a joke. You just wanted the truth.” Patton’s lower lip wobbled dangerously. “You looked so sad and resigned. Like you couldn’t accept the fact that we actually wanted you to be a part of our family.”

A lump formed in Virgi’s throat. It was him. It was really Patton. Only Patton knew about this story. It was really Patton.

“I told you that we were telling the truth.” Patton confessed. “I said that you’d have to go back to how it was before. You would never be the bad guy again. You looked so happy and hopeful and I thought my heart was going to break because of how happy you looked. You should’ve always looked that happy.”

Virgil gasped when Patton looked down at him with a shaky smile. “Me and you were the only ones there that night, hun. I never told anyone and I know you never did either. Have I proven it’s really me?”

Virgil drew in a shaky breath and nodded. “Yes.” He breathed out. “I, I believe you."

* * *

* * *

* * *

Virgil laid sandwiched between Logan and Patton on the couch, waiting for Thomas and Roman to return home.

Logan was running his fingers through Virgil’s hair methodically and gently. His expression was soft and caring when he looked at Virgil who was being held against Patton’s chest with his legs curled up beneath him.

“We will need to get you moving tomorrow.” Logan said quietly. “Just around the Commons. We need to get your strength back.” Virgil hummed and his eyes drooped a little, relaxing at the feeling of Logan’s fingers in his hair.

Patton nodded. “But, only a little walk.” He said firmly. “Not too far, just around the room a bit. I don’t want you falling and hurting yourself, little Shadowling.” Virgil leaned into Patton’s hold and nodded, feeling his chest warm at the nickname.

“Okay.” He said softly. Patton brushed a kiss against the top of his head and squeezed him gently. Logan smiled down at him and brushed Virgil’s hair back. He opened his mouth to say something but froze, his eyes snapping to where the door to the Subconscious laid, hearing a series of knocks coming from the other side. Patton’s arms became a protective cage around Virgil and flicked his eyes between the door and Logan nervously. It took a few seconds for Virgil to understand but when he did his heart stopped.

Someone out in the Subconscious wanted to come in.

Virgil took a deep and shuddering breath, though it felt like his lungs were collapsing and it was really hard to breathe. Deceit was here, he was going to bring him back to that small room and now he’d tie his arms up and never untie them ever and-

Patton squeezed him tightly and pressed a kiss to Virgil’s cheek, drawing him back into reality. “It’s alright.” He mumbled. Patton levelled a calm look at Logan. “Logan, why don’t you go and answer the door?”

Logan nodded, sporting the same calm look as Patton, and stood up, brushing his hand against Virgil’s on his way to the door. Virgil was as tense as a stick as he watched Logan walk over to the door and slowly open it a crack, waiting for Deceit and the other Dark Sides and crash in and steal Virgil away once more.

But, that didn’t happen. Instead, Logan had a hushed conversation with whoever was on the other side of the door, expression hidden by the shadows coming in from the Subconscious. Whatever Logan heard was good enough for him because he opened the door a little more, allowing Roman and Thomas to enter the Light Side.

Virgil stared at the two from his place in Patton’s arms. They _looked_  like Thomas and Roman. But, what if they weren’t? What if it was Deceit and another Dark Side, waiting for the perfect opportunity to bring Virgil back to that room? So when Roman took a step forward, face open with warmth and relief, Virgil flinched back.

Roman froze and looked back at Thomas, whose face had crumbled with grief. Logan stepped forward and placed a hand on Roman’s shoulder. He leaned forward and whispered something into Roman’s ear. Roman’s jaw clenched and he nodded. Virgil tensed even more as Roman took slow steps towards him. Patton rubbed his hands up and down Virgil’s arm soothingly. Virgil kept his eyes pinned onto Roman as knelt down right front of him, noticing Thomas moving towards the other side of the couch, effectively caging Virgil in.

“Hey there, Dark and Stormy.” Roman said, tone light and non threateningly. Virgil didn’t react beyond curling a little more into Patton’s arms. Roman smiled at him sadly and rocked back on his heels. “I, I know things are a little scary right now, but I swear to you, you’re safe, my brave knight.” He slowly raised a hand and placed it on Virgil’s trembling kneecap. 

Virgil flinched back and Roman’s hand fell from his knee. Roman’s sad but hopeful expression crumbled into heartbreak and he and Roman shared a confused look. Logan leaned forward from where he was standing behind the couch. When he spoke, his voice was calm and level.

“Virgil is under the impression that you are not who you appear to be.” Logan placed a hand on Virgil’s shoulder, making sure that Virgil saw every movement he made. Virgil leaned into the hand. “He is afraid that you may be a Dark Side sent to bring him back.”

“No!” Virgil flinched a little at Roman’s exclamation but Roman kept speaking. “Virgil, buddy, it’s us!” Roman’s eyes were wide and earnest. He looked like he wanted nothing more than to have Virgil believe what he was saying and Virgil wanted to. He wanted to believe this was Roman more than anything. He missed Roman  _so_  much and all he wanted was to crawl into the older Side’s arms because he knew he’d be safe there.

But what if it wasn’t?

“I, I,” Virgil stuttered, not sure what to say. He clenched his hands in his lap and shuddered. “How can I trust you? How can I trust what you’re saying is the truth?” Silence echoed through the Common at Virgil’s statement. He glanced at (Maybe) Thomas and Roman.

Thomas was staring right through him. He looked like he was a thousand miles away. Roman ducked his head and placed both hands on one knee. Virgil had the sudden thought that he looked like a real knight right then and there. Like he was kneeling before true Royalty.

Roman raised his head a little so he was staring into Virgil’s eyes. “You asked me that once before.” He whispered and Virgil’s breath caught as memories slammed into him. Roman continue, keeping his eyes pinned on Virgil. “A few days after you ducked out.

“We were in the kitchen alone. You were so tense around me, so afraid that I’d slip back into old patterns. I had reached for a box of cereal on the table next to you and you flinched.” Roman shuddered, as though the memory hurt him. “I felt like my heart was melting and I told you that I would never be cruel to you like I once was. You asked how you could sure that I was being truthful.”

“You grabbed my hand.” Virgil whispered. Everything seemed to fade away until all he could see was Roman. “And, and you promised me something.” Roman’s lips quirked into a soft smile and nodded.

“I promised you that from that day on, I’d be your knight. Even if I had to earn your trust from scratch I would do it.” He slowly reached out a hand and cupped Virgil’s hand with both of his and Virgil felt like he was back in that kitchen all over again. “I’ll make that promise again, my brave knight. I will re-earn your trust all over again if need be.” He raised Virgil’s hand slowly, giving Virgil plenty of time to pull away, before he pressed a kiss to it like he always did when a Side needed comforting.

Virgil stared at the Creative Side and started to tear up. He squeezed Roman’s hand a little with his which earned him a shaky laugh and smile from Roman. He gasped when he felt a hand land on his ankle and snapped his head around to see Thomas looking at him gently.

“You know that I’m me, Virgil.” Thomas murmured. “You know I am.” His smile at Virgil widened a little and Virgil felt like his heart was going to burst. Because he did know. He was a part of Thomas and now that he wasn’t panicking he could easily see,  _feel_ , that this was Thomas.

And, suddenly, it was all too much. All the emotions that he had been trying to hold back for the past four weeks forced their way to the front of his mind and a sob burst out of Virgil’s mouth. He curled into Patton’s grasp and squeezed Roman’s hand tightly, unable to stop crying now that he had started. Thomas’ hand gripped his ankle softly and Logan’s hand stayed a steady presence on his shoulder.

“It’s okay.” Patton whispered in his ear. “It’s okay, you’re safe, Sweetheart. Deceit won’t get you, I promise.”

And, surrounded by his family, Virgil believed him. It would be a long road to recovery with plenty of setbacks but in this moment, Virgil felt he could do it. As long as he had his family next to him, he knew he could do it.


End file.
